The Unspoken Words
by reader17
Summary: It was unnecessary to him; it was futile in her opinion. So, simply no words were required anymore. AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

The Unspoken Words

By reader17

Author's Note: This is a T-rated SasoSaku story. Not sure if I'll update it, though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this story is a figment of my imagination.

* * *

The sound of the shower resonated in Sakura's ears. She could imagine him through the thick slab of wall separating the bathroom from the bed she was lying on. She could see him roughly running his hands through shampoo-soaked red hair. She could almost feel the water trickling down his back.

Suddenly, a foreign sound intruded. Drip, drip, drip, it went before the full brunt of the rain rattled the zinc roof. Sakura idly twirled a lock of pink hair as she enjoyed the nature's song. She imagined herself sitting in the rain, relishing in what she believed was heaven's gift.

When the waterworks clanked loudly towards the end of his bath, she turned her back against the wall and pulled the covers tightly. She did not want to listen anymore.

xxx

A few minutes later, the door creaked slightly as he entered. He smelt of his shampoo, something spicy and irresistible to her. He knew she loved it. He never changed it for her sake. _For her_, one corner of Sasori's lips tugged slightly as he approached the single bed his roseate-haired lover was currently sleeping in.

He placed a cold hand against one uncovered shoulder. She did not respond. He knew she was not asleep but did not pursue any further. He decided to work on his painting as he went to one corner of the room to change.

That night, as he stroked brush over canvass, he pretended not to hear the hushed sobs from the other end of the room. He did not think it was necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unspoken Words

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this story is a figment of my imagination.

* * *

Sakura used to care too much. Where was he the night before? Why had he not returned by dawn? With whom he spent his time with? Why did he not call? The questions were endless; voices of her concern, her jealousy, and her mistrust.

Each time she opened her mouth, she dreaded the replies. He would always make her feel that way. She did not want to feel like she was invading his privacy yet she could not help to delve. In the end, the guilt ate up her conscience. She made her decision eight months into the relationship.

The night he came home at two in the morning and she did not question him anymore, she did not feel any better than before. _At least, he returned_, she consoled herself.

xxx

When she stopped interrogating his late nights' activities, Sasori felt relieved yet stressed. She had played this tactic before. He began to understand they were walking on thin lines. One wrong move and he would be dragged into another verbal war.

Yet, there was nothing he could do. He was not one to delve deep into an issue. Petty things like this were best left at the surface.

Her warm body stirred in her sleep. Sasori watched her make herself comfortable in his arms. Sometimes, too much of her gave him a headache.


	3. Chapter 3

The Unspoken Words

Scene 3

Author's Note: This is a T-rated SasoSaku story. Not sure where it is heading but let's see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this story is a figment of my imagination.

* * *

There seemed to be something wrong with her dress tonight.

The white strapless chiffon dress stopped short above her knees and she had donned a black tailored jacket and nude heels to attend the opening of the new Suna Contemporary Art Gallery.

As she chatted amiably with a guest, she felt his eyes on her from across the room. She did not understand why she constantly sought his approval.

"Haruno-san?"

Sakura started as Lady Tsunade looked at her enquiringly, "I apologise for that--"

The Konoha Premier's wife only chuckled lightly, "It's alright. I suppose it's hard not to stare when you have such a handsome partner."

"Eh?" A light blush appeared on her cheeks and for a brief moment her lips twisted in agony, "I'm sorry but he isn't my partner."

Lady Tsunade only raised an eyebrow as Sakura asked her opinion about the latest art to be installed within the gallery.

xxx

He had not known she would be wearing white tonight. There were a thousand and one reasons but simply, it just did not suit her.

From a distance, he could hear the out of sync clicks against the waxed wooden flooring. He took another sip from his glass wine, leaning heavily against the jamb of the French doors.

"You're drunk."

"Who is that woman?" The woman stepped in front of him, a scowl marring her features.

"Which one?"

A loud slap echoed across the room. He breathed in heavily.

"Ah!"

She shrieked in surprise as Sasori drenched her wet with the rose wine. There was a smug look on his face as her face contorted into a look of confusion and anger.

"You egomaniac bast—" she raised her hand to slap him again but he clutched her raised arm and twisted it around her back. His tongue slipped out to lick the rim of her ear. The woman stopped fighting and moaned softly, "Sasori-kun."

He sounded tired as he spoke into her ear, "You have what you want. Isn't that enough?"

She only nodded in reply but his eyes were trained on the silent figure at the other end of the hallway who had just walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

The Unspoken Words

Scene 4

Author's Note: This is a T-rated SasoSaku story. Short but just what you need for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this story is just a figment of my imagination.

* * *

"_You have what you want. Isn't that enough?"_

It shook her to the very core. The first real words in years and he questioned her needs.

Haruno Sakura was furious.

_Egomaniac bastard indeed_, she thought as she tightened her grip around her wine glass.

So full of himself.

She would show him.

xxx

Sasori was not prepared for the scene that unfolded as he returned to the main hall, slightly disheveled like the woman hanging onto her.

She was standing at an inconspicuous corner, talking to a man. Not just any man. But him.

Their bodies inclined towards the other that it made him sick.

"It seems like Deidara-kun has found someone."

The feminine chuckle sounded really malignant to him.

He suddenly felt the need to drink again.


	5. Chapter 5

The Unspoken Words

Scene 5

Author's Note: This is a T-rated SasoSaku story. Not thinking but feeling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this story is just a figment of my imagination.

* * *

"What sort of man do you prefer, Sakura-san?"

On her way back to the main hall, she had bumped into a blonde-haired man who had saved her from an embarrassing fall. What started as a thank you was stretched into a long interesting chat.

"Pray tell me, Deidara-san, how many women have you tried that line on?" Sakura swirled the rose wine in her glass and took a sip. She should stop after this glass. Deidara was seemingly less faked than the rest of the room but something about the way he was so smooth with their conversation raised a tiny alarm at the back of her mind.

His blue eyes twinkled at the underlying message, "Only you, my lady. Only you, hm."

"That's sweet of you. But I propose we debate about the centrepiece of the gallery," her eyes following him who began to circle her in a rather predatory fashion. It caught his attention.

"Wouldn't you want to know, hm?" The husky laugh that followed sent shivers down Sakura's spine, "It is a superflat piece by a young upcoming artist, albeit unnamed."

"Yes, I've heard he vehemently refused to be named," she nodded in agreement, "And he named his piece--"

"Bang!" Deidara stopped moving, his thumb and forefinger was straightened in the shape of a gun pointing at her. Sakura smirked at his words, "Going out in a flash?"

"Art is an explosion, hm. You'll have to feel it to know what it means."

Sakura snorted, "Art is leaving a thing of eternal beauty for the future. This young man left behind something for us to admire in the end. How does that connect with art being an explosion?"

At her words, Deidara lurched in without notice, dangerously close that Sakura held her breath.

"Are you wearing red lingerie tonight?"

xxx

It was ten minutes past two. He inhaled deeply and grabbed his car key. Speed dialling her number, he reached for the door knob when it twisted and a clinking sound was heard from the other side of the door.

After a few seconds, the door opened and Sasori stared at the woman in front of him. Her pink hair was still perfectly coiffed and her clothes were slightly creased but her eyes were red and brimming with tears.

He dropped everything, his hands reaching out just as her legs began to give away.

Later that day, Deidara was in his studio. Sasori continued painting his latest artwork, ignoring the young man who was giving a critical review of the rather gloomy mood.

Out of the blue, he spoke of the pink-haired woman.

"She couldn't do it, hm."

Sasori's brush stroke stopped at the words.

"I wonder why, Sasori-doona."

Sasori regained his sense and continued outlining the deep curve on the body of the figurine.

"Stay away from her."

Deidara could not resist a smirk, "She is just your muse. Why so serious, hm?"

Sasori remained silent for a long time before responding as calmly as ever, "She was crying last night. It took twice the time for us to work on my puppet."

There was a moment that Deidara felt pity for the woman.


	6. Chapter 6

The Unspoken Words

Scene 6

Author's Note: This is a T-rated SasoSaku story. The last of several disjointed thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this story is just a figment of my imagination

* * *

"Can you stop fidgeting?" Sasori lifted an eyebrow, a scowl beginning to appear.

"I was just breathing."

Her tone was exasperating to him and he restrained himself from hurling the colouring palette at... anything. Anything but her.

It had been a long day for both of them and he almost regretted choosing freestyle painting when things were still strained between them. She was most unwilling to listen to him on days like this. But it was moments like this that the vibrant side of her shine. The vivaciousness of her anger mirrored in the red strokes of the sunset...

_Why are you doing this?_

He dropped the palette onto the floor and wiped a stray bead of sweat with the sleeves of his shirt.

_Is the silence worth everything?_

He was always confused when it came to her. Not knowing, never understanding. It was a vicious cycle. Silence. It was always silent.

Standing up, he turned his back at the naked woman by the French doors. She started moving towards him but he really needed the silence. Without thinking, he muttered the first thing that came to his mind.

"Come back when you will listen."

xxx

There were many a time Sakura wondered what made her stay in this dysfunctional relationship. The good sex? The daddy complex? Or genuinely the man in question?

When Sasori left for the bathroom, part of her was screaming for him to turn back and she would listen to him but the stubborn her clamped that thought shut and forced her to change into her clothes.

Pride and greed. They mixed well with her self-serving thought. But punishing him was like punishing herself. After the tryst attempt with Deidara, she gave up. The silence was killing them slowly.

The sudden sound of the bathtub being filled aroused her from her thoughts. She looked down at her fingers that were buttoning the white dress, then at the partially open bathroom door.

Her mind set, she moved towards the door. At the door, she saw Sasori eyed her warily, probably hearing her impending footsteps. She closed the bathroom door behind her and approached the side of the porcelain tub.

He was leaning at one corner with his knees cocked up against the sides and his left hand propping him up. His right hand was holding a cigarette that rarely made appearance, an ashtray on the floor. The bubble bath made her think if he had known she would eventually join him. Like he was offering her a chance.

She sat on the ledge and took the stick before bending down to stub it against the ashtray. If Sasori was annoyed, he did not show it when she was on eye level with him again. He merely raised that ubiquitous red eyebrow which strengthened her resolve.

Sakura unbuttoned her dress and slipped off her underwear. As she climbed into the bathtub, she took her time and relished the feeling of his amber eyes watching her every step. Once in, she turned around so her back was lying against his chest, her hands propped on his knees for balance. She felt the small movements of his torso as he pushed open the window to clear the air.

It was a while when Sasori finally pressed his cheeks against the side of her head. As he slid his legs underneath hers, pulling her closer, her spine tingled at the first sign of intercourse. Her throat felt dried as she turned her face slightly to meet his.

And, she whispered it before her courage left her voice.

"I will listen when you speak."


End file.
